


Neueröffnung

by cricri



Category: Neues aus Büttenwarder
Genre: Gen, Humor, Male Friendship, POV Multiple, Prompt Fic, Team Feels
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-09
Updated: 2017-09-09
Packaged: 2018-12-25 17:11:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,318
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12040464
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cricri/pseuds/cricri
Summary: Shorty hat das Gefühl, er muß mal wieder was ändern. Büttenwarder ist nicht erfreut.>Post in meinem LJ





	Neueröffnung

**Author's Note:**

  * For [rebecca2525 (Rebecca)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rebecca/gifts).



> Sommerchallenge: Lebensmittel – Cocktail mit Schirmchen – fürs Team  
> Team: Rapunzel  
> Fandom: Büttenwarder  
> Rating: P 6  
> Genre: Humor, Freundschaft  
> Handlung: Shorty hat das Gefühl, er muß mal wieder was ändern. Büttenwarder ist nicht erfreut.  
> Länge: ~ 1.300 Wörter  
> Zeit: ~ 100 Minuten  
> A/N: Für Rebecca, von der die Idee stammt <3 Ich hab‘ sie nur ausgebaut!  
> A/N: Irgendwie habe ich beim Schreiben gemerkt, daß sich die Geschichte nicht auf ein POV festlegen wollte. Jetzt ist es eher dieser externe Erzähler geworden, der von einem Bewußtsein zum anderen hüpft. Damit hab‘ ich nicht viel Übung, ich hoffe, es ist einigermaßen gelungen.

  


***

  


„Immer noch zu?“

„Immer noch.“ Adsche ließ sich auf den zweiten Küchenstuhl fallen. „Das ist jetzt schon über eine Woche!“

Brakelmann seufzte. Solange hatte Shorty den Dorfkrug noch nie zugemacht, seit er sich erinnern konnte. „Und steht was anderes an der Tür?“

Adsche schüttelte den Kopf. „Immer noch der alte Zettel.“

Brakelmann schnaubte. „Fortbildung! Was muß der sich denn fortbilden? Im Einschenken? Der läßt sich doch irgendwo die Sonne auf den Pelz brennen!“

„Wem’s gefällt.“ Adsche rümpfte die Nase in Erinnerung an ihren gemeinsamen Urlaub vor einigen Jahren. Für ihn war das ja nix. Aber dann fiel ihm wieder ein, um was es eigentlich ging. „Hast du was da?“

„Kühlschrank.“ Brakelmann seufzte noch tiefer als beim ersten Mal. Wenn das so weiterging, wurden seine Vorräte bald knapp.

  


***

  


Einige Tage später kam Adsche ganz aufgeregt von seinem morgendlichen Erkundungsgang zum Dorfkrug zurück. Brakelmann merkte schon von weitem, daß etwas anders war, sonst schlurfte Adsche nämlich immer ganz gemächlich durch die Scheune, jetzt rannte er fast. Für Adsches Verhältnisse.

„Und?“ fragte er, als der andere ganz außer Atem in die Küche stolperte.

„Shorty ist wieder da!“ Adsche strahlte. „Und an der Tür steht _Neueröffnung_.“

Brakelmanns Laune besserte sich sofort beträchtlich. Auch wenn er nicht wußte, was Shorty da neu eröffnen wollte – zu so einem Anlaß gab es doch bestimmt Freibier!

  


***

  


„Immer hereinspaziert!“ Shorty grinste von einem Ohr bis zum anderen. „Zur Neueröffnung sind alle Getränke frei!“

Adsche und Brakelmann wechselten einen stummen Blick. Das war ja besser als erwartet! Da hatten sich die zwei Wochen Trockenzeit ja fast gelohnt. Zumindest, wenn sie heute ordentlich zuschlugen. Brakelmann humpelte zur Theke, und Adsche half ihm auf den Barhocker, bevor er selbst auch Platz nahm und Shorty erwartungsvoll ansah. „Gedeck?“

„Aber nicht doch …“ Shorty drehte ihnen den Rücken zu. „Für euch habe ich was ganz besonderes. Eine Neukreation.“ Er drehte sich um und stellte zwei Gläser vor ihnen ab.

„Was is dat denn?“ fragte Brakelmann entgeistert, während Adsche sprachlos auf das Glas vor sich starrte.

„Kömpirinha und Köm Libre.“ Shorty strahlte noch mehr. „Hab‘ ich selbst erfunden. Ich mache ab jetzt in Cocktails, ihr werdet sehen, das brummt!“

„Was liegt da denn für Grünzeugs drin?“ brummte Brakelmann mißmutig. „Und ist das ein Strohhalm?“

Adsche hatte derweil nach einigen Anfangsschwierigkeiten Strohhalm und Schirmchen beiseitegeschoben und eine freie Stelle am Glasrand gefunden, um einen Schluck zu nehmen. Er verzog das Gesicht. „Das ist ja süß!“

„Gut, was?“ Shorty drehte sich zur Seite und stellte das nächste Glas vor Kuno ab. „Köm Pinada. Ganz was feines.“

Auch Brakelmann hatte inzwischen gekostet und das Glas anschließend unauffällig beiseitegeschoben. „Was soll das heißen, du machst jetzt in –“

Kunos Schmerzensschrei unterbrach ihn. Und nachdem Shorty Kuno verarztet hatte, der sich beim Trinken das Schirmchen ins Auge gerammt hatte, kam auch schon Peter zur Tür herein.

„Milchshake?“

„Jo … Was?“

„Mit Erdbeereis und Erdbeerlikör.“ Shorty steckte noch ein rosafarbenes Schirmchen an das hohe Glas, bevor er es an Peter weiterreichte. „Und was kriegst du, Bürgermeister?“

„Kaffee“, erklärte Griem. Für Bier schien heute nicht die rechte Zeit zu sein.

„Mit Haselnußlikör, Kaffeelikör, Macademianußlikör, Sojamilch oder Vollmilch, geschäumt oder nicht? Und soll ich Zimt drüberstreuen?“

„Äh …“

„Oder willst du einen großen mit Klötenköm deluxe? Dazu gibt es auch ein Schirmchen.“ Shorty strahlte. „Du wirst nie wieder was anderes trinken wollen.“

  


***

  


„Leute, ich sach mal, das geht so nicht weiter“, bemerkte Peter nüchtern, nachdem sie sich alle bei Brakelmann versammelt hatten. „Irgendjemand muß mit Shorty reden.“

„Das hab‘ ich doch schon versucht! Und wie ich das versucht hab! Shorty, hab‘ ich gesagt, das kannst du uns doch nicht antun. Denk doch an uns, an deine Stammkunden! Du kannst das ja machen mit den Cocktails, aber verkauf‘ uns doch weiter Bier und Köm! Aber er hat nur gemeint, er muß mit der Zeit gehen.“ Adsche seufzte. „Und daß wir schon noch Geschmack dran finden würden.“

„Wenn das so weitergeht, müssen wir am Ende noch nach Klingsiehl in den Dorfkrug gehen.“ Brakelmann schauderte. Nicht nur, daß das mit dem Haggenschuß ganz schön schwierig werden würde, nein, es ging ums Prinzip. (Und außerdem war der Wirt im Klingsiehler Dorfkrug nicht sehr aufgeschlossen gegenüber dem Konzept von Deckeln und Anschreiben lassen. Das hatte er vor Jahren schon mal ausprobiert.)

„Klingsiehl …“, seufzte Griem, aber Brakelmann fiel ihm ins Wort. „Kannst du da nix machen, Bürgermeister? Shorty geht da doch völlig an der Mehrheit vorbei! Wir haben doch Bestandsschutz, quasi. Und außerdem ist das … ist das Vernichtung von norddeutschem Brauchtum!“

„Bedauerlicherweise ist das Amt des Dorfwirtes kein gewähltes Amt. Shorty ist da niemandem verpflichtet. Und das mit der Brauchtumspflege habe ich schon überprüft – ist hier leider auch nicht anwendbar. Nein, Shorty ist alleine den Gesetzen des Marktes unterworfen. Angebot und Nachfrage.“ Griem wackelte unentschlossen mit dem Kopf. „Ihr könntet also in einen Trink-Streik treten.“

Nachdenkliche Gesichter in der Runde. „Soooo schlecht schmeckt der Köm Pinada jetzt aber auch nicht …“ Kuno nahm den Eisbeutel vom rechten Auge. „Und das mit den Schirmchen … da gewöhnt man sich vielleicht auch dran.“

„Außerdem geht Shorty dann am Ende pleite“, gab Brakelmann zu bedenken. „Das will ja nun auch keiner.“

Die Gesichter wurden noch nachdenklicher, während sich die Anwesenden ein Büttenwarder ohne Dorfkrug vorstellten.

„Shorty macht wirklich einen ordentlichen Bohnenkaffee. Wenn er nicht diesen neumodischen Kram da reinkippt und ihn mit Sahne dekoriert.“ Griem verzog das Gesicht.

„Und die Milch war immer so schön frisch und kalt …“ Peter seufzte. „Früher. Als alles noch besser war. Aber wie sollen wir ihm das nur beibringen?“

„Sag mal, Brakelmann“, Adsche richtete sich auf. „In dir arbeitet das doch?“

„In mir arbeitet es immer.“ Brakelmann lächelte. „Und ich weiß, wer uns bei unserem Problem helfen kann.“

  


***

  


„Das ist ja eine Überraschung! Was machst du denn hier?“

„Es war mal wieder an der Zeit, hier nach Haus und Garten zu schauen.“ Schönbiehl blinzelte Brakelmann zu. „In der Provence ist es um diese Jahreszeit auch ein wenig zu heiß für meinen Geschmack. Und bei der Gelegenheit dachte ich mir, ich gehe gleich in den Dorfkrug und begrüße die alten Freunde.“

„Aber klar doch!“ Shorty lächelte. „Was willst du denn? Kömpirinha, Köm Libre, oder lieber einen schönen Köm Pinada? Ich habe natürlich auch noch klassische Cocktails, aber das sind meine Eigenkreationen. Mit regionalem Flair.“

Schönbiehl legte seinen Mantel ab. „Ich hab‘ mich schon so auf ein Gedeck gefreut. Das vermisse ich in Frankreich nämlich sehr.“

„Aber … auch du, Bürgermeister?“ Griem räusperte sich dezent, und Shorty warf einen schuldbewußten Blick zur Seite. „Bürgermeister a.D., meine ich. Du weißt doch die Feinheiten des Lebens zu schätzen. Klar, daß die anderen hier sich nicht so schnell an was Neues gewöhnen, damit hatte ich gerechnet, aber du …“

„Mein lieber Shorty …“ Schönbiehl setzte sich an die Theke. „Ein kühler Pernod hin und wieder, in der Provence. Aber hier, wie es sich gehört, ein kühles Bier. Oder ein Gedeck. So war es, und so sollte es bleiben, wenn du mich fragst.“

„Aber -“

„Deswegen kommen deine Gäste nämlich. Beständigkeit und Zuverlässigkeit, das sind auch Tugenden.“

Shorty sah in die Runde. „Jetzt sagt bloß, daß ihr meine Cocktails alle nicht mögt.“

Betretenes Füßescharren.

„Ich sach mal so“, erbarmte sich Peter. „Manchmal ist weniger eben mehr. So ein gutes Glas kalte Milch, das ist doch was Herrliches. Das muß man gar nicht besser machen.“

„Genau“, fiel Adsche ein. „Und dein Bier, Shorty: Ein Gedicht. Keiner zapft so gut wie du. Aber die Altbierbowle, sei mir nicht böse … Bier mit Obst drin, das muß nun wirklich nicht sein.“

„Und ich trinke meinen Kaffee eben auch lieber schwarz.“ Griem klopfte Shorty auf die Schulter. „Da hörst du es, die Stimme des Volkes. Willst du nicht doch wieder zurück zu deinen Wurzeln? Das ist mittlerweile nämlich der neuste Trend. Zurück zur Einfachheit. Klare Linien, unverfälschter Geschmack.“

„Den Köminator kannst du ja auf der Karte lassen“, sagte Kuno. Weil Shorty nun doch ein wenig betrübt aussah. „Den find‘ ich gut!“

„Aber das ist doch nur Köm mit Köm und Eis.“

„Und ein Schirmchen!“

  


* Fin *


End file.
